Bucky Barnes
James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is the protégé and childhood friend of Captain America, and a member of an elite special unit of Allied soldiers formed in World War II known as the Howling Commandos. He was assumed dead after falling off of Zola's Train but somehow survived to return as The Winter Soldier. Biography Marvel Cinematic Universe ''The Avengers Bucky Barnes' files is among the ones studied by Steve Rogers, awakened at the present days. Oddly enough, he's reported as "Missing in action", implying that S.H.I.E.L.D. thinks he may still be alive. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. In the episode "Seeds," he was mentioned by Skye when she reads "The Wall of Valor" memorial wall at the S.H.I.E.L.D Science and Technology Academy. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Bucky plays one of the antagonists in the movie as the Winter Soldier. After he fell off the train while Steve attempted to save him, Bucky suffers from memory loss and turns into the Winter Soldier. The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes World War II In 1943, Bucky helped Captain America to get inside the Red Skull's fortress in Norway. After the two American allies defeated the HYDRA goons, Bucky and Captain America pursued the Red Skull in his rocket ship, but the Red Skull got away and set the rocket to blow in 30 seconds. As Bucky got his leg stuck to the ladder, Rogers tried to free him from the bars, but when Bucky said the world needs Captain America more than Bucky, he knocked him off the rocket and into the frozen water to save him before he died in the explosion in tragedy. Change of reality When Captain America and Baron Strucker touched the Cosmic Cube in the 21st century, Captain America changed reality to make it so Bucky survived the explosion. Bucky ended up frozen somewhere in the Arctic ocean. Change into the Winter Soldier He lost an arm in the explosion, and was later found by the Red Skull and HYDRA. He was brainwashed and given a robotic arm. The Skull trained him and sent him on many missions. One such mission was to infiltrate Nick Fury's group when they blew up a HYDRA base. He took out the team except for Fury, and got out of there before the explosion that took Fury's left eye. Between missions, they put him into hibernation so he wouldn't age. Creation of the Red Hulk He sneaks onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, and steals the sample of the Hulk's blood. Then he injects it into the willing Thunderbolt Ross, who changes into the Red Hulk. Later, he went to Washington, D.C. where he meets up with Secretary of Defense Dell Rusk, along with Falcon, Doc Samson, and the Red Hulk. Code Red When a virus affected people outside of Avengers Mansion, Winter Soldier, along with Doc Samson and Falcon, attacked the Avengers. Doc Samson and Falcon were defeated, but Winter Soldier managed to capture Captain America and take him to Dell Rusk, who was revealed to have been the Red Skull. Bucky cured Captain America of the virus and later fled. Cap defeated the Skull and took him into custody. Character traits Bucky Barnes is a loyal and brave man, a honest person and a good soldier. He firmly believes in the duty of protecting his Country, and is eager to test his own value. He's a very close friend of Steve Rogers, who he has always protected from bullies. Barnes is a highly trained soldier, an expert fighter and a talented marksman. In battle, he uses canonical firearms. Behind the scenes *Sebastian Stan was considered for the role of Captain America, but got the role of Bucky instead. *Bucky's uniform is based on his original and his codename The Winter Soilder. *About the role, Stan stated, "Steve Rogers and Bucky are both orphans and kind of like brothers. They kind of grow up together and look after each other. It's a very human, relatable thing.... I also wanted to look out for how their relationship changes once Steve Rogers becomes Captain America. There's always a competition and they're always one-upping each other. I paid attention to how Bucky is affected by Steve's change and suddenly Steve is this leader". *When Steve finds Bucky hooked up to machines in Arnim Zola's HYDRA Lab and Bucky is in a sort of trance, many fans assume Zola was experimenting on Bucky and brainwashing him with dormant Winter Soldier programming, thus possibly allowing him to survive the fall and appear in a a sequel (as Stan is contracted for more Marvel films). Powers and Abilities Powers *'Bionic Arm:: It was used to replace Bucky's missing arm. *'''Superhuman Strength: Has some degree of superhuman strength in his bionic arm. *'Enhanced Reaction Time:' His arm's reaction time is greater than that of any Olympic athlete who has and will ever compete. *'Sensory Array:' The arm houses different sensors which allow him to pass through security such as metal detectors without setting them off. It can also shield other metallic objects from detection such as firearms and knives. *'Extended Reach:' He can apparently either control his bionic arm even if it has been removed from his body (possibly by cybernetic implants), or his arm can be programmed to perform certain actions on its own while removed from his body. *'Electrical Discharge:' He can discharge bolts of electrical energy from his arm's palm. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' He is an extremely accurate marksman. Skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. *'Skilled Shield Fighter:' Barnes is becoming rapidly proficient with his former partner's shield. He is able to throw it with near perfect aim striking multiple targets in a single throw and achieving a boomerang-like return after throwing it at single person or object. *'Skilled Acrobat:' He is an Olympic level athlete and acrobat capable of many difficult acrobatic feats. *'Peak Human Conditioning:' Has shown Olympic to possible near peak human level strength, agility, endurance, dexterity, etc. *'Advanced Scout:' Barnes is a very gifted scout and adept at stealth and concealment. *'Expert Spy:' He is an expert in the field of espionage thanks largely to World War Two hand-to-hand combat luminaries William Essart Fairbairn and Colonel Rex Applegate, his former partner, Steve Rogers, the United States military, British SAS regiment, and the Russian Government. He is skilled in stealth, demolitions, survival, deducing other persons ways of thinking and other fields. Strength level Olympic to peak human strength and some level of superhuman strength in bionic arm. Weaknesses Electromagnetic pulse could possibly render bionic arm useless. Although this could be questionable due to the fact his arm is capable of emitting an EMP. Trivia *In the comics, Bucky is younger than Steve Rogers. In the initial stories by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby, Bucky was a teenage mascot for Captain America's regiment. He was later adapted to having been older. In the Ultimate Universe, Bucky was a paratrooper/war photographer who was a childhood friend of Steve Rogers, often having defended him from bullies. Fifty seven years after Steve Rogers fell into the ocean and shortly after Rogers was revived, Bucky had become an aging, cancer-ridden veteran and he married Rogers' wartime girlfriend. *Bucky's codename is Winter Soldier, much like his older self in the comics. *Notice that Bucky does not wear a mask like in the comics, and his identity isn't a secret. *Bucky used Captain America's shield, in the comics Bucky becomes Captain America when Steve was supposedly dead. *In the comics, Bucky was a trainer and lover of Black Widow, and the two have rekindled their relationship anandd remained steady since Bucky's resurrection. *The Winter Soldier is very similar to Rinzler/Tron from TRON: Legacy ''and ''Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance in that they were one best friends with a protagonist (Steve Rogers for Bucky, Kevin Flynn [and in Kingdom Hearts II, Sora] for Tron) and were seemingly killed in a batle (Bucky was seemingly killed when he broke into the Red Skull's train, whereas Tron was seemingly derezzed during CLU 2's coup), but later revealed to have been brainwashed into a masked assassin. Gallery Tumblr_mo357plKuo1rm1r7do1_500.png Hi-res bucky.jpg WinterSoldier_WS.png WinterSoldier.png Tumblr_mo2xrdIwPc1s5zf6fo1_1280.jpg Captain America vs The Winter Soldier.jpg Bucky-Winter_Soldier_Proposal_One.PNG Cap and Winter Soldier TWS-1.png Winter_Soldier_TWS-1.png CA-TWS conceptart ryanmeinerding.jpg WINTER-SOLDIER-3.75-Inch-Figure-A6816.png Ant-manscottlang3.png Bucky Barnes.jpg Captain-america-the-first-avenger.jpg Empirecapcover2.jpg TWS on Set.jpg Winter Soldier TWS Action Figure 1.jpg Winter Soldier TWS Action Figure 2.jpg Winter Soldier Action Figure - Marvel Select 1.jpg Winter Soldier Action Figure - Marvel Select 2.jpg Winter Soldier Action Figure - Marvel Select 3.jpg Winter_Soldier_TWS-2.png Funko-Pop-Vinyl-Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-Masked.jpg Funko-Pop-Vinyl-Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-Unmasked.jpg Redhulk01.jpg Winter Soldier 15 second Super Bowl Trailer I.png Winter Soldier 15 second Super Bowl Trailer II.png Catfa22jpg.jpg Cap and HowlingCommandos.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-Photo-HD-09.jpg Cap_comandos.jpg Cap comandos.jpg Captain America & Bucky.png Winter Soldier (episode).png Winter Solder being operated on.png Winter Soldier hits Caps Shield.png Rogers_Buckystrike.jpg Capt-TWS.jpg Winter Soldier Close Up.png WinterSoldier.jpg External Links *James Barnes on Marvel Movies Wiki *Bucky on The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Wiki * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Gunmen Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Adults Category:American characters